Another Shot at Life
by Violetcookies31
Summary: I lost you once because of my inability to look beyond my own needs. But now that life has given me another shot, I promise I won't let you go.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I was going through my account the other day, and I realized that I haven't really posted anything new lately. So I wrote this. It's not going to be great quality, as I wrote it in a few hours, without any prior planning, but I hope you guys like it.

 **Discalimer:** Naruto does NOT belong to me.

* * *

"How you holding up?"

I turned to look at Naruto, "I'm good. Thanks for asking."

"Hey, it's gonna get better."

I sighed, "I hope so." I stood up from my desk, "You wanna grab something to eat?" When he nodded excitedly I smiled, "Alright, let's go."

It only took us a few minutes to get to the little restaurant. We quickly sat down and ordered our food. When our food finally arrived I sighed happily.

"I forgot just how good this food was."

"Man, I sure missed this. With all the missions I've had lately, it's been hard to sit down and take a break."

I laughed, "Yeah, well enjoy. Today I'm paying."

Naruto put his spoon down, "Is everything okay?"

"Well, considering the fact that the love of my life is going to get married, I would say things are just fine."

"I don't know why he would do that to you."

I smiled sadly, "Part of the reason I brought you here was to say goodbye."

"What are you talking about? Are you leaving?"

"Remember that mission I had a while a back? The one where I had to take those documents to the Raikage."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, what about it?"

"I don't know how, but I got infected by something over there." I placed my hand over his, "I talked to Lady Tsunade, she told me she has no way of curing it."

"Does Gaara know?"

I shook my head, "No. And please, don't tell him anything." I sighed before I continued talking, "I'm going to the land of lighting. Maybe I can find a cure."

"You can't leave."

"Naruto, I just want to thank you. I've made some amazing friends here, but you, you're my best friend." I gave his hand a light squeeze, "I've know that I'm dying for a while now. The only thing that has kept me going, is knowing that I'll get to see you smile."

"I can't lose you."

My eyes started to water, "I can't promise I'll come alive. But I _can_ promise that I'll try my hardest to survive."

"You have to tell Gaara."

I shook my head, "He's getting married, Naruto. You know what that means? He doesn't love me anymore."

"He's always loved you."

"Don't make this harder than it has to be."

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for," I said.

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning."

Naruto's eyes widened, "Why so soon?"

"I'm kind of running out of time. I kept hoping Lady Tsunade would find a way to fix it, but now I have no other choice."

"Did you tell anyone else?"

"No. I didn't want to worry anyone."

"I'll miss you."

I smiled, "I'll miss you too. But, um, can do you me a favor?"

"Yeah, anything."

"Can you take care of my apartment while I'm gone?"

Naruto nodded, "Of course."


	2. Chapter 2

"You should get back in bed."

I looked at the nurse, "I've been in bed all day."

"It's not good for you to push yourself so much."

I rolled my eyes, "I'll be fine."

Another nurse walked into my room, "I'm sorry to bother you, but you have a visitor."

"Visitor?"

The woman nodded, "He said it was urgent."

I frowned, aside from Naruto and Lady Tsunade, nobody else knew about me being here. "Um, okay. Where is he?"

"Actually, he's right here," she said, pointing to the door.

"Gaara?"

He looked over at the nurses, who quickly left the room, and then he walked closer to me. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't see what difference that would have made."

"I could have helped you," he said.

"How?"

"I don't know...I could have gotten you the best medical attention."

"There nothing that could have helped me." I walked back to my bed, "Anyway, how did you know where to find me?"

"Naruto."

"Of course," I said. "Well, I'm afraid you wasted your time coming here."

"I didn't get married."

My eyes widened, "I'm sorry to hear that."

"I never loved her."

"Don't," I said. "Just don't. I'm not sure what you're trying to accomplish by coming here and telling me this, but please stop."

"Do you still love me?"

I sighed, "You have no right to ask me that."

"Tell me you don't love me and I'll leave."

"I don't love you," I said.

"You're lying."

"Gaara-"

A nurse knocked on the door, "It's time for your medicine."

"Okay, come in."

The nurse walked in, holding a small tray with the pills I usually take and a glass of water. "I'll leave this here. Please call me if you need anything."

I nodded and waited until she was out of the room, "I'm still not sure how I feel about these things."

"What do you mean?"

"The pills, they help with the pain, but they also make me so sleepy and weak." I slowly took the pills.

"I have to make some calls, but I'll be back later."

"Even if I say not to, you'll still do whatever you want," I said. Gaara looked at me and the walked out the door. I laid back down, smiling like an idiot. I had to admit, even if I had been mad about Naruto telling Gaara where I was, I was still happy that he had not gotten married. I felt sleep taking over me and I sighed, rolling over on my bed.

* * *

"Ari?" I heard Gaara ask.

"I'm in the bathroom," I responded.

Within a matter of seconds he was standing next to me, "What's wrong? What happened?"

I smiled weakly at him, "You can't just barge in. What if I had been pooping?"

"I doubt you would have left the door open for that." He placed a hand on my back, "I'll go get a nurse."

"Don't bother," I told him.

"You need help."

"They can't help me."

He reluctantly knelt down, "Is there anything I can do?"

I slowly stood up and flushed the toilet, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. "Can you take me to my bed?" Gaara nodded.

"You should rest."

I shook my head, "No. I don't want to sleep."

"Then what do you want to do?"

When Gaara set me on the bed, I patted a spot next to me, "Sit." I waited until he did so, "Let's talk."

"About what?"

I shrugged, "Anything."

"I called off the wedding as soon as I heard about you being here," he said.

"You shouldn't have done that."

"I...I don't want to lose you."

I sighed, "Gaara, you know a relationship between us is impossible." He stared at the floor, "I still love you."

He looked up at me surprised, "What?"

"But you're the Kazekage. You have responsibilities, and I'll only get in the way." He was about to respond when I started coughing loudly.

He handed me a tissue, "Are you okay?"

"It's in my lungs now."

"What?"

I wiped my mouth, "The virus." I grabbed another tissue, "Apparently this thing slowly kills off my cells. It attacks in minor organs, those I can live without, and then it moves to other places. It'll eventually make it's way to my heart." I started coughing loudly again and he stood up.

"I'll be right back."

A few minutes later he walked in with a nurse. She came over to the side of the bed, holding a large needle, "This might hurt a little bit, but it should make the pain stop." I nodded and waited until she was done. She stood back back, "I'll be back in a few hours." She smiled at me and looked over at Gaara, then walked out.

"Come here," I said. "I'm scared."

"Don't be. I'm right here," he said. "I'll always be here."

"Thank you for staying with me."

"Shh, get some sleep."

He laid down on the bed, right next to me. "Are you going to be here when I wake up?"

"Yeah," he said. I faintly felt his lips kissing the top of my head before sleep consumed me.


	3. Chapter 3

I opened my eyes slowly. My entire body hurt. When I tried to get up, I noticed there was someone holding onto me.

"You're awake," I heard Gaara say.

"You stayed with me."

"I'm not going to leave you again."

"But you have things to do."

"They can wait," he said. "Are you feeling any better?"

I shook my head, "I don't think I have a lot of time left." I touched his face lightly, "Everyone who has been infected dies within a few hours, some even last a week or two."

He frowned, "But you've been sick for nearly four months."

"I know. The doctors seem to think that because I haven't died yet, then maybe there's a chance I can survive."

"But you don't believe them," he said quietly.

"It's hard to have hope."

"Have you talked to Lady Tsunade?"

I nodded, "She still hasn't found a cure. But she said if I manage to survive, she has something that can regenerate all my cells."

"Why doesn't she give you that now?"

"Because my body is in a very fragile state right now. If she were to give me something like that, there's a great chance my body wouldn't be able to handle it," I grabbed his hand. "When I said I was scared, I didn't mean that I was scared of dying."

"Ari-"

I cut him off, "Gaara, I'm-," I stopped. "I was a ninja. If death scared me, then I wouldn't have been so good at my job."

"Where are you going with this?"

I sighed, "I'm scared of not having the chance to be with you again."

"You're not going to die."

I laughed softly, "I wish I was as confident as you."

"We'll get through this."

"Promise me something?" When he nodded I continued, "If I make it out alive, promise me you won't abandon me."

"I'm never leaving you again, Ari."

* * *

I closed my eyes in disgust as I took another bite of the food Lady Tsunade had sent me. I saw Gaara walk in with a confused look on his face.

"Trust me, this thing tastes just as bad as it smells."

"What is that?"

I looked down at my plate, "Lady Tsunade has been sending me this for the last few days. She said it might help."

"Has it been working?"

I nodded, "Yeah. It tastes terrible, but I've been feeling better lately."

"That's good."

"I have another appointment tomorrow," I said. "The doctors have noticed some improvements in my health."

"Can I go with you?"

"Yeah," I said. "I wanted to ask you...why were you going to marry her?"

He looked up at me, "What?"

"Nevermind. It was a dumb question anyway."

"The elders thought it was the best idea," he said.

"And you were okay with that?"

"I knew you would never come back to me, so when the elders brought the idea up, I went along with it."

"But, what's the point of marrying someone if you don't love them?"

He gently tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear, "I wasn't really thinking."

"I wish I had never walked away from you."

"It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was," I said. "I knew who you were when we started dating. I knew that your job would always come first. But as time passed by, I started to get selfish. I wanted more and more attention. And when you couldn't give me that, I got upset."

"I should have been a better boyfriend."

"No. I should have been a better girlfriend. I should have supported you." I sighed, "I just hope that one day I'll get to make it up to you."


	4. Chapter 4

"I never thought I would be back here," I said smiling. I turned to look at Gaara, "Thank you for being with me when I needed you the most."

"Anything for you."

I was about to say something else when I heard a loud yell, "Ari! You're back!" I smiled as I saw Naruto running towards me. When he was a few feet away from me he sped up and picked me, "God, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," I said while laughing.

After a lot of talking, mostly due to Naruto, we decided to go grab some food.

"How are you feeling?"

I looked over at Naruto, "Great."

He smiled, "I'm sorry for telling Gaara."

I laughed, "Don't lie. You know you're not sorry."

We continued to talk until it was almost midnight. Naruto stood up and said he had a mission the next day, so he was going home. When he left, me and Gaara stayed at the restaurant, still talking until we decided to for a walk.

"You know," I said. "When I was in that hospital, all I could think about was all the things I would never get to do. But now that I'm standing here, I don't want to waste another moment of my life wondering what could have been."

"What are you talking about?"

I grabbed Gaara's face and lightly pressed my lips against his. "I hated having to wake up everyday, knowing that it was another woman who had your attention." I kissed him again, "I love you."

Gaara wrapped his hands around my body, pulling me closer to him, "I love you too."

"I was lucky enough to survive such a horrible thing," I said. "I don't care if I have to share you with all the village people. I just want to be with you."

Gaara brushed his thumb across my lips, "You won't have to share me with anyone, I promise." Then he leaned back down, connecting our lips once more.


End file.
